


Running out of Time

by EvAEleanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Number Four Privet Drive (Harry Potter), Second Wizarding War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor
Summary: The link to Voldemort's mind could cost somebody their life. It's the person Harry loves most.prompt: The less I know the betterwordcount: 322
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 37





	Running out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for this month. I really liked the prompt. 
> 
> And a HUGE thank you to my amazing beta [Drarrelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie), who believed in me and cheered on me.

Harry sits bolt upright in bed. Shit, he's screwed — big time. With his head still throbbing in nearly blinding pain, Harry runs to his desk, scribbles a note and sends Hedwig on her way. 

Then he waits, pacing up and down his room until there’s finally a knock on the front door. 

He rushes down the stairs, wand in hand, in case Hedwig has been intercepted. More knocks in a distinct rhythmic pattern tell him it's safe.

Opening the door, he sees Remus and Sirius, brooms in hands. When Harry turns to run upstairs and fetch his own, his godfather stops him.

“We need to talk first.”

“We don’t have time,” Harry shrieks.

“No, we do,” Sirius insists.

The look in his eyes tells Harry it’s a lost cause. So he lets them in, introducing them as ‘my murderous godfather and his werewolf boyfriend’ when he spots Uncle Vernon on the landing. 

Once in the living room, Sirius speaks first. “Tell us everything.” 

“Only what's relevant," Remus adds. "The less I — no, we — know about the rest, the better." 

"Awww, don't hold back on the saucy bits on my account.” Sirius winks at Harry.

"Sirius, Dumbledore said—"

"—Anyway," Harry cuts Remus off, ending their bickering. He begins his narrative, telling them what Voldemort saw earlier and why they have to act now. 

"He saw all of this? Merlin, Harry, how did _this_ happen?"

"Sirius!” Harry snaps, “you owe him your life! And no, Voldemort only saw snippets, but definitely enough. You know exactly what he’ll do."

"How can we be sure it's not another trap?" Remus asks. “We barely made it out of the Ministry alive.”

Harry looks at Sirius who immediately understands. 

"Kreacher," Sirius bellows. 

The house-elf appears with a pop. "Yes, Master."

"Answer short. Where _exactly_ is Draco Malfoy?"

"Malfoy Manor dungeons."

Remus sends a Patronus on its way before the trio sets off — to Wiltshire.


End file.
